


I'm Not A Lollipop, Logan!

by KiAnLake



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake
Summary: Logan finds ways to surprise Scott by licking him in random places.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, OberonsEarring for proofreading this fic. You're the best!!

Scott was done taking his shower. As he got to his locker, he noticed Logan was nearby. He rolled his eyes when he saw the older mutant drinking a bottle of beer. He had no problem with him drinking, but he wished that Logan would do it somewhere else like the game room, the den, or his own room. But he ignored it. ‘I need some rest.’ He opened up his locker. He changed into his clothes as quickly as possible.  
Logan threw his empty beer bottle into the recycling bin, watching the other man carefully. He noticed a water drop on Scott’s bare neck. An evil thought popped into his head. Stealthily, he crept up behind Scott.  
As Scott was tying up his brown shoe, he froze when he felt something warm and wet on the back of his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine. ‘Please don’t tell me that was his tongue.’ He turned to see Logan smirking at him. “Did you just lick me?”  
“You had something there," Logan teased.  
“You could have told me.” Scott felt disgusted.  
Logan licked his lips. “My way was a lot easier.”  
Scott got up and grabbed his wash towel. “Excuse me, I need to clean myself again.”  
“That was fun. I have to do that again.” Logan simply smiled. “But the soap that he used tastes nasty. Yuck...”


	2. Chapter 2

After a good workout, Logan wanted to eat something and have a nice cold beer to go with it. He headed toward the kitchen only to spot Scott leaving his room. He smirked, deciding to follow him.  
Scott didn’t know that Logan was stalking him. He needed to finish up the paperwork that Ororo gave him that morning. “If I do this, I can focus on other things,” he mumbled to himself, not realizing that the smaller mutant had gotten closer.  
Logan waited for the perfect moment as he observed Scott.  
‘Ororo said she needed this tomorrow.’ Scott entered his office, sat down on his chair and looked at the work piled up on his desk. He groaned to himself.  
‘Get ready, Slim…’ Logan was still amazed that Scott didn’t see him yet. When he got close enough, the first thing that he did was lick his cheek followed by a wry grin.  
Scott immediately flinched and coiled back. He saw Logan and his smug face. “Logan, what’s wrong with you?”  
“I felt like it!” Logan grinned.  
Scott got up and left in anger. "That was disgusting…"  
While Logan was pleased about his small victory, he had only one thought in mind. “I still hate that taste of soap!”


	3. Chapter 3

"Slim?" Logan called out but he didn't get any response from Scott "Slim!"   
Sitting on his office couch, Scott ignored Logan, paying attention to his book.   
"Slim, I know you can hear me." Logan frowned.  
Scott simply focused on his book.   
Logan got close enough to poke Scott on his neck.  
"Slim?"   
Scott tried his best to read his book and not to pay attention to Logan.   
"Slim..." Logan poked at Scott again.   
'For a guy, he has really soft skin,' he noticed as he stroked it with his finger. "Slim, come on. You can't ignore me like this!"   
'You want to bet?' Scott scoffed in his head but kept his nose in his book. He muttered his interest in the pages, burying himself in the words before him. But, he tensed up when he felt Logan breathing by his ear. 'Just ignore him,' he thought as he flipped a page.   
"Slim!"   
There was no response from Scott.   
“Slim,” Logan growled softly as he looked at Scott's left ear.   
He also realized something. 'I don't smell that fucking nasty soap.' He smirked with that thought. He opened his mouth and let his tongue glide on the man's lobe.  
Scott immediately jumped up. He wiped off his earlobe as hard as he could. "WHAT THE FUCK?"   
"Now I got your attention," Logan grinned but stuck his tongue out for a quick second. "I can't believe that rattled you."   
"Now I'm gone," Scott sounded disgusted as he went to cleanse his ear.   
Logan smiled mischievously. 'Hmm.... he tastes so better without the stupid soap. Now I'm curious as to how he tastes when he sweats....'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late Christmas gift!

“Here, Logan.” Ororo held up a candy cane toward her friend.   
Logan accepted the treat. “Umm... Thanks, Ro but you know that I don’t like sweet things.”   
“I know, but that’s a spicy one.” Ororo smiled.   
“Oh, thanks… I think.” Logan peeled his treat’s plastic cover.   
“Your welcome and Merry Christmas! I’ll give you your gift later.” Ro patted Logan's arm.   
“Same here, Ro.” Logan gave Ororo a small kiss on her cheek. “Merry Christmas!”   
“I’ll see you later then. Right now I have to meet up with my boyfriend.” Ororo smiled as she left to see Kurt.   
Logan took a step and began to walk. He took a lick on the candy cane. “Eww…” He got the heat but it was overpowered by the sweetness. “Gross…” He quickly threw the sugary treat into the nearest trash that he found. But, what to do with the disgusting sweet taste in his mouth? He was thinking of going into the kitchen to get his beer, but as he got closer to the garage, he smelled Scott. He quietly entered the room and saw the slender mutant working on his car. He could see the sweat dripping down his face. “Hm….”  
Scott was busy working on his car engine to notice that someone was with him. Or the fact that that person got close to him. At the last second, he spotted Logan from the corner of his eye. Before he could react, the feral mutant gave one of his sweaty cheeks a good lick. “Hey!” Scott jumped backward. He nearly tumbled on the ground, but the shorter man caught him.  
“Careful there, Slim!” Logan smirked, he gently dropped Scott onto his feet.   
“WHY??” Scott was disturbed by the fact Logan licked him again.  
Logan shrugged. “I ate something sweet. I needed something to get rid of that awful taste.”   
“I’m not a palette cleanser!!!” Scott blushed.  
“I don’t know, your sweat has this refreshing flavor to it.” Logan’s smirk grew wider as he got close to Scott. “I would like to sample it again!”  
“You’re good!!!” Scott tried to push Logan off, but he was pulled into his arms. He braced for that wicked tongue. However, he got a kiss instead. He could feel his knees weaken with that form of intimacy. For once, he didn’t mind that tongue in his mouth. After a few minutes of a hot make-out session, they finally stopped. He took a step back. “Why?”   
Logan pointed above them. “Mistletoe, Slim. Merry Christmas!”


End file.
